Reach out
by LLG
Summary: So this is basically a Trory fic about the both of them changing.....It is worth a try! chapter 9 is up! Enjoy!(I hope)
1. ¤¤Look harder¤¤

Chapter One 'Look harder'  
  
Tristan was walking down the halls of Chilton and everyone was greeting him with happy faces. All the girls, any how. He smiled his usual fake smile, just to satisfy them. He walked up to Paris and tapped her shoulder.  
  
She jumped. "Gee, Tristan don't do that, you freak." "What? No 'welcome home Tristan'?" "There would have been one, but you don't deserve it, now." "So." "So what?" She was clearly annoyed. "Where is she?" "Oh, right, Rory Gilmore." "Yeah, where?" "I'll tell you, but you wont like it." "Let me be the judge of that, Paris."  
  
"Okay, she's over there, by Katie, Summer, Ivy, Francine and Claire." Paris pointed towards a group of shallow girls. He looked over there. He didn't se any sign, what so ever, of Rory Gilmore. "Yeah, Great joke, Pa-." She interrupted him, "Look harder." With that she walked to class. He looked again, and found her. She was sitting in the middle. Wearing way to much Makeup and way to little clothing. She was wearing a mini-me of the usual Chilton plaid skirt. And her shirt was barley buttoned at all. She spotted him and walked over. "Tristan" She smiled seductively. "Rory" He said in an uninterested tone. "What? You actually learned my name?" She said, still seductive, putting her right hand on his chest, moving closer. He backed away, "No, I just figured Mary wouldn't fit anymore." She putted her hands around his neck. "Is that a bad thing?" He was just about to answer, when, a dark haired boy came up from behind Rory and putted his arms around her possessively. "Who's that, baby?" "That's Tristan." "Oh, see you at lunch." They made out for like a minute. Tristan got himself a reality check and walked away, when Rory broke of and yelled, "Tris, wait." And turned back to Anthony, her boyfriend of a month, the king of Chilton when Tristan wasn't around. "Se you at lunch, Anth" "Yeah, and you better not be doing anything with him." Anthony said, nodding towards Tristan. "That's my business." She walked over to Tristan who was standing by his locker. "So, what do you think, Tris?" He flinched at the terrible nickname, "Of what?" He snapped. "Moi." "Nothing." She looked all puppy face on him. "Okay, I think a lot less of you than I did a year ago." "That can all be changed." She smiled and walked away. "I actually doubt that." Tristan said to himself and walked away.  
  
  
  
It had been a long day, Rory Gilmore walked out of Chilton, she hopped in to her brand new jag, and drove home. Her new home, of a year. She opened the door, handed her bag to one of the many maids, and walked up to her room and locked the door behind her. She laid down on her huge bed, and read. She loved being alone in her room, gave her a chance to leave her, otherwise, awful life, outside. She read her favourite book, Sense and Sensibility, for the 54th time. When she came to chapter 5, the phone rang. She picked it up at the fourth ring. "Hello?" "Hi, sweetie." Lorelai answered. "What do you want, mom?"  
  
"I wanted to se how you're doing today." "Well, if you're so interested in me, then, why did you leave in the first place?" "Because, sweetie, this is a great deal, and when I come home, we'll go to Europe, I promise." "Maybe I don't want to go, anymore." "Rory, are you still mad about this?" "What do you think?" "It's been nine months, Rory!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well nine years would be a lot better!" She hung up. Rory cried, on her bed, how did her life get so fucked up?  
  
Everything started the day Lorelai got the job offer. She got offered a job in Mexico, that paid VERY well. It was a hotel, who needed a good manager, while the one they had was in Africa for 1½ years. Lorelai brought the suggestion home to Rory. At first, Rory thought it was great. They decided for Lorelai to take it, so that they'd have all the money they needed in Europe when she came home. But, about a week before Lorelai was supposed to leave, they suddenly got to the fact, that Rory had to stay in Connecticut. There's where the fighting started. Rory was mad because, she wanted Lorelai to stay, she wanted her in her life. Lorelai was mad because that was something Rory could have come up with before she took the job. Emily insisted on Rory living with them, while Lorelai was gone, that was the arrangement. Rory moved in as fast as she could, without even saying goodbye to anyone in Stars Hollow. Not even Lane or Dean. She started hanging out with the popular click and there she stayed, becoming the most popular girl at Chilton.  
  
She hated it, she would do anything to go back to the way things once were, she missed Lane and Dean, Jess, Luke, Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Kirk and even Mrs Kim and Taylor. But the one she missed the most, was, of course, Lorelai.  
  
But, she knew it was to late. She had been ignoring them all for so long. She never returned anyone's phone call and she hung up if she answered herself. She hated being popular, she hated her boyfriend, Anthony, he wasn't even that cute. If she was supposed to have a shallow boyfriend, he should at least be hot. That was why she had decided to get Tristan. He was hot, and incredible shallow, and he arrived back in Hartford, two days ago.  
  
She had been very surprised at the way Tristan had been acting, he was immune to her, when every other guy would die to be her boyfriend. Tristan, who wanted her when she was the old Rory, now, when she was hot and popular, was immune to her. She was determined to change all that. 


	2. I really don't care!

Chapter 2 "I really don't care!"  
  
  
  
Rory woke up, from a long night of sleep. She got dressed, or, barely dressed. Emily walked in to say good morning,  
  
"Rory, sweetheart, are you sure that outfit's not to cold?"  
  
"Yes, Grandma." Rory said, kissing Emily's cheek, before leaving the room.  
  
"Rory, it's October!" Her grandmother shouted as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Rory sat down at the breakfast table, opposite her grandfather.  
  
"Morning, grandpa."  
  
"Morning, Rory." He answered, without taking his eyes of the paper.  
  
Rory silently ate her breakfast and then, she was out of there. She drove to school, singing to the songs on the radio, smiling. She had a feeling, this was going to be a good day.  
  
  
  
Tristan was walking in to ms Caldecott's classroom, to find a little peace and quiet. He had built a deep interest in books, while he was in North Carolina. They had helped him to daydream away from there. But, they had also helped him to find himself. To, show who he really was. A lot of the kids from Chilton had noticed the change. Rory had to, he knew that she had.  
  
He sat down in a chair, and started reading. He sat there, without looking up, for about 20 minutes. When, suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Hi, Tristan."  
  
"What, do you want? I was kind of busy, here."  
  
"Not to busy, for me."  
  
"Actually, way to busy for you" He snapped.  
  
"What's up with you?" She was mad.  
  
"And that was you asking, that question?"  
  
"Yeah, it was." She sighed and expected an answer.  
  
She didn't get one. He just sat there, and continued reading.  
  
She hated not having full attention.  
  
"Ah, a lack of comebacks, how sweet." She smiled at him.  
  
To her surprise, he smiled back. "Ah, lack of attention, how sweet." With that, he got back to his book.  
  
She gave up, for now, any how.  
  
All the other students got inside and sat down in their places. To his surprise, Paris sat down next to him.  
  
"Paris" He stated suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, this was my seat, before you came back. I'm not going to give up a seat like this one, just because you're back!" She said and then, she got back to ignoring him.  
  
"Hey, what did I ever do to make you mad?" He whispered.  
  
"You love her." She whispered as a reply.  
  
"WHAT?" He said in a voice, that was the opposite to a whisper.  
  
"Mr DuGrey!" Ms Caldecott said in a annoyed voice. "Will you please repeat what I just said?"  
  
"I don't know, Ms Caldecott."  
  
"And why is that, Mr DuGrey?"  
  
Tristin sighed, "Because I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Exactly, so please do."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
Tristin was standing by his locker, when, Rory stepped up to him.  
  
"Tristin, I'm so sorry." She said, sounding as dishonest as possible.  
  
"You are, are you?"  
  
"Yes, very much" She said looking at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being this mean to you."  
  
"You're being mean?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I really haven't noticed and," He started walking away, and when he was on his way, he shouted over his shoulder, "I really don't care."  
  
But truth to it was..  
  
..he did. 


	3. Tough Decision

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved them! It really makes me want to continue, I didn't think you'd like it, so wasn't prepared to write more than one chapter. but thank god I was wrong, cause I love writing!  
  
This is a short chapter, but the next one's going to be a lot longer, promise!  
  
///End of A/N  
  
  
  
  
  
A NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER is that Emily and Richard don't know that Rory and Lorelai aren't friends, thank you for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 "Tough decision"  
  
Rory was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for Emily and Richard. She was picking at her food, just like her mom used to, during the Friday dinners. She missed her so much.  
  
She missed having someone who she could share everything with. Someone who cared about what happened in her life. Richard sat down at his usual place by the table.  
  
"Good evening, Rory."  
  
"Evening, Grandpa'." She said, still poking at the plate.  
  
Richard ignored Rory, as usual, and was totally committed to his food. Emily walked in and sat down with a huge smile, lighting her face up.  
  
"Wow, grandma, that's one huge smile."  
  
"Well, Rory, dear." She drank a little of her wine, and swallowed slowly. "I have some wonderful news for you."  
  
"Oh, what?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, dear, your mother has decided she didn't want to stay away from you any longer, so she'll be back by the end of the week! Isn't that wonderful?" Rory froze at the mentioning of "your mother". She didn't know how to react. She smiled, at least she tried to,  
  
"So, I'll be moving back to Stars Hollow?" She asked in a voice that tried to be enthusiastic.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart."  
  
"With mom?"  
  
"Yes, I think that was insinuated."  
  
"Um, okay, great. May I be excused? I'll just meet some friends"  
  
"Okay, be home by 11!"  
  
"Yes, grandma."  
  
She was just driving, she had no idea where, but she was going. She cried, her mascara was floating down her cheeks, against her will. She was so confused. She didn't know if she wanted this or not. She missed it all so much, but it didn't fit in with all that she had built these past 9 months.  
  
She stopped the car, got out and cried even more. She was standing, about, 100 feet away from Luke's. She watched him in his backwards baseball cap, serving his customers with a grumpy face. But there was another guy who was even grumpier, Jess. She missed him so much, their intellectual talks. She also missed being able to go out of the house with out make up. She missed not having to wear heals all the time. She knew that she didn't fit here anymore. She was a snob. She got in the car, not wanting anyone to recognise her and drove home, home to Hartford.  
  
She thought long and hard about this decision, she never really got to an answer. She thought day out and day in, finally, she decided. 


	4. Knowing

*A/N: Here's chapter 4, I hope you like it!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 "Knowing"  
  
Rory's bags were all packed, she was standing there, in the hallway kissing her grandmother and grandfather goodbye.  
  
"Bye grandpa, I'm going to miss you." She kissed his cheek and smiled.  
  
"You to, dear." He smiled back, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye, Grandma, thanks for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it." She hugged her grandmother.  
  
"Bye Rory, we loved having you."  
  
When Rory was half out of the door, Emily stopped her.  
  
"Oh, and, I'll see you both on Friday." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Rory was standing in a place she had been standing so many times before. But the last time she did was almost a year ago. And she felt no desire whatsoever to be standing there. On her front porch. Home, her home, in Stars Hollow. She was standing there in her high black heels, her mini jeans skirt and her super styled hair just looking at the place she hadn't been in for 9 months. She was scared, she was scared of many things. The thing that scared her the most was what her own reaction was going to be to all of this. Going back to her old life. She took a deep breath, and walked inside. She was met by a tanned woman in her mid thirties. Her mother, Lorelai Gilmore. "Wow." She said in awe, looking at her daughter, once, so pure and innocent, now, the slut of the millennium.  
  
"Yeah, people change, mom, get over it." She walked around her mother, into her old room, and stayed there for the night.  
  
She looked around. Everything was untouched. Everything was exactly like she had left it. Her bookshelf was full of books, her bed was neatly made, her stuffed animals were still in the chair and it was so weird for her to be in there. She didn't fit anymore. She had changed to much to ever fit in, in Stars Hollow, again. She had to live with it. It had been her choice, and she had been stupid enough to chose the wrong way. Now it was up to her to make the best of it. Which, according to her, was trying to ignore the whole town, and continue living like she had, while she was away.  
  
Lorelai was sitting opposite Luke at the Diner, she had just finished telling him about Rory's change. "I mean, 9 months with my mom and she's miss Chilton."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad." Luke tried.  
  
"Oh, well, Mr. Optimistic, has she called you during these 9 months?"  
  
He didn't reply, he just looked down in to the counter, he was cleaning.  
  
"Hey you'll never be able to se your reflection in there, pretty boy." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, so she didn't call."  
  
"What do you mean, "so"?" She looked intensely at him, "You can't possibly think I'm going to fall for you not caring that she didn't."  
  
"All right, I give up."  
  
"Good, now you have to help me to get my daughter back, I don't want it to go as far as, me having to get an exorcist to get the monster out of there."  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rory went to Luke's for breakfast. She acted like a complete stranger.  
  
"Hey, Rory" Luke said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"One coffee and pancakes." She said with an icy tone.  
  
"Coming right up." he said, still trying to be nice.  
  
"Oh, and, hurry please." She said, snobbish.  
  
He grunted something about rich kids and sharp knives.  
  
She totally ignored the whole town while eating her breakfast. She walked out of there, with her attitude high. She drove to school. Everyone at school were talking about Rory Gilmore moving back to the farm place she came from. Everyone were feeling awkward talking to her about it. Like most people do when your grandmother dies, these kids did when you move out of the big city.  
  
All of her "friends" ignored her, she tried to ask them what was wrong, but they just walked away. She finally wanted some answers, so she walked up to Paris Gellar.  
  
"Paris-" Paris interrupted her, before she asked the question.  
  
"Because, you're not the richest girl in Hartford anymore and you live in a barn." She looked annoyed and walked away.  
  
Rory just stood there, looking after her. So, this was what it all came down to, she should have known. No one here cared about her, she knew that. She had known when she started this. So, then, why was she this upset? She had never really liked these kids, anyway. Then it hit her, she was sad because, she hadn't got anyone, now. Not even shallow friends, not even her mom, nobody. She walked outside, sat down under the huge oak tree, and brought a book out of her bag. She red, for a long time, didn't want to go back in, couldn't go back in. She cried. She was so sad. She wanted to have a friend, one, just one. Rory buried her face in her knees, not wanting to see the world. After awhile she felt someone sit down, next to her.  
  
She looked up, Tristan, of course.  
  
"Hey." He said, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Hey, Tristan." She said between the sniffles.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're crying because of the whole moving thing, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He knew that she didn't want to talk, so, he just putted his arms around her. She snuggled and cried to his shoulder.  
  
He did this only because he knew one more thing, she was still Rory, the old Rory. 


	5. Make up

Chapter 5  
  
Rory was laying on her bed, confused. She had decided to make up with her mother this evening, but she hadn't come home yet. And it was 10.30, all ready. Suddenly, she heard the front door close. She ran out to greet Lorelai, but she walked past her daughter, ignoring her. They even sat through one dinner and 1 ½ movie without talking at all. When, the third commercial hit the second movie, Rory broke the silence.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Rory?" She asked questioning her daughter.  
  
They just sat there staring at each other. Lorelai, with a sceptical look, and Rory, with a hopeful one. They were both inches away from tears. Rory broke the silence, again.  
  
"I'm back" She smiled, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You took your time" She smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I've missed you so much!"  
  
"You to, babe!"  
  
They just talked all evening, and told each other all about the updates in their lives.  
  
"So, Mrs. Lorelai Leigh DuGrey?" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Please, mom, we're friends and barely that. I don't like Tristan!"  
  
"No, not yet, but you think he's hot!"  
  
"Well, at least we know there's nothing wrong with my eyes."  
  
They continued, now it was 4.51 in the morning.  
  
"So, how are you planning to win the town over?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've been so mean. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, since Miss Patty only forgives once, you've blown your chances with her and-"  
  
Rory interrupted her, "Hey, when did she have to forgive me?"  
  
"Hello??? When you gave up ballet lessons, she was devastated, remember?" Lorelai mocked.  
  
"So, not the time, mom!"  
  
"Well, daughter, we only have about 1 hour of sleep ahead of us, so I suggest, we use it well!"  
  
"Okay, night, mom. I love you." She kissed her cheek.  
  
" I love you to honey." She smiled, watching Rory walk in to her bedroom.  
  
She had got her daughter back.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rory went to Luke's along with Lorelai. They walked in and sat down at their usual table. Lorelai walked up to the counter, before Luke had a chance to walk up to them.  
  
"Hey, burger boy! Two coffees and pancakes!"  
  
"So, she's back, huh?" He asked in a sceptical tone.  
  
"Yeah, she's back." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"You're happy." He stated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy, now."  
  
"Good, I'll be right over with those pancakes."  
  
"Hey, don't forget the coffee!" She smiled and walked over to her daughter.  
  
  
  
Rory was so much happier today, Lorelai meant everything to her and now they were best friends again. She had a smile all over her face when she arrived at Chilton. To bad she didn't leave with one.  
  
  
  
***TBC*** 


	6. A Bad Day

Chapter 6 "A bad day"  
  
Tristan walked in to the cafeteria, he hadn't talked to Rory yet, but he was looking for her. He looked around, when he saw her eating alone, he sat down at her table.  
  
"Hey, Rory." He tried to be polite.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Touchy!" He said, still smiling.  
  
"Tristan, I'm not up for this, right now."  
  
"Up for what?" He asked, sincerely confused.  
  
"You, pitying me."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
She gave him a 'yeah, right' look.  
  
"I'm seriously not, pitying you!"  
  
She gave him the same look.  
  
"Okay, but just a little. You look so lonely, Rory."  
  
"Well, I'm not!" She snapped and was out of there.  
  
He just stood there, watching her leave.  
  
Rory felt so bad about what she just did, but she was so sick of this school. She sat down in the library after school and started reading, while she was waiting for her bus. Paris sat down in a chair opposite her.  
  
"What do you want, Paris?"  
  
"I just wanted to inform you of-"  
  
Rory interrupted her. "Of what?"  
  
"Of, that you never were popular, Rory. No one ever liked you, you were just rich. That's the reason, and the only reason. Get it? Everyone thinks you're a looser."  
  
Rory just met her eyes and walked out of there, on the verge of tears.  
  
Rory got on the bus, sat down and, felt sorry for herself. Why do I let her get to me? I never used to. I hate her, I hate that school. I hate everyone in it. Gosh, they are all just major jerks!  
  
When she got of the bus, her day just kept getting worse. She walked right in to something, or someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" The guy said.  
  
She looked up, to reply with a witty comment. "I." She sighed. ".Dean."  
  
"Lorelai." he said coolly,  
  
"Since when do you call me Lorelai?"  
  
"Since you became a bitch." He said.  
  
"How can you say that?" Tears in her eyes. "You don't know the circumstances!"  
  
"I don't need to, Rory. Have you got any idea how much you hurt, not just me, but everyone else in this town?"  
  
"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry!!!" She was crying hysterically. Everyone stopped to stare and listen when they fought.  
  
"I loved you so much, Rory!"  
  
"I Know, I love you to."  
  
He ignored her, "So, I kind of expected you to, at least tell me if you were going to move away for a year. But, Silly me!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"I said I'm sorry, what else is there to do?" She looked him in the eye.  
  
"Rory, you have no idea how much you meant to me, but this has been to much."  
  
She tried to touch him, but he walked away. Suddenly he turned around and said, "Don't ever talk to me again, Rory Gilmore." 


	7. A Brighter Morning

A/N:*Hey, you guys. I don't know how you'll react to this, but I don't think I'll be continuing this story. Well, I'm not sure, anyhow. Cause it hasn't really been going in the direction I was hoping it would. So please give me your thoughts on if I should continue, or not! I'd really appreciate it.*  
  
Chapter 7 "A brighter morning"  
  
Rory was sleeping, when Lorelai came home. She sat down by her daughters bed and carefully woke her up.  
  
"Rory, hon, wake up."  
  
Rory nudged her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Mom, I had the worst day ever!" She said and put her arms around her mother.  
  
"I know, sweetie."  
  
"How did you know?" She asked, confused.  
  
"The whole town knows."  
  
"Fabulous." She said, being sarcastic, of course.  
  
"I know." She said sympathetically.  
  
"I'll just go to sleep." She said.  
  
"No." Lorelai stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I brought you a guest." She smiled.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." They looked over at the door, where Lane's face popped in. "I'll leave you two alone." Lorelai offered. The two girls nodded and Lorelai walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Hey." Lane said.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lane. I have no idea what happened to me. I was just upse-"  
  
Lane interrupted her. "I know, your mom told me everything."  
  
"I missed you do much."  
  
"I missed you to!" They hugged, with smiles on their faces.  
  
The next morning, Rory felt a lot better. She had her two best friends back in her life, they were, after all the most important to her. She was smiling, when she got up. She met Lorelai in the kitchen. "Hey, sunshine. I see the talk yesterday went super!"  
  
"It did." Rory smiled.  
  
"Good, now eat, offspring!"  
  
"OH, pop tarts!"  
  
"Of course, the best and only the best!"  
  
"That's your new motto, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is." She kissed her daughters forehead, "I've got to go, now. See you at Luke's around 5:30, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
  
  
Rory was walking through Chilton, looking for Tristan. She had even asked some of the popular crew, if they had seen him. She had been all over school. Finally, she decided to find him later and go to the library to read a finish up her latest book, 'Queen' the sequel to 'Roots' by Alex Haley. She had only got, about, 20 pages left, so she was eager to finish it. When she sat down, she was surprised to see Tristan sitting opposite her. And I look everywhere but here, then, of course he is here, she thought. He was reading, he concentrated so hard, he didn't even notice her. She sat down and started reading, herself. When she had been trying to read for, about 10 minutes, she decided to talk to him.  
  
"Tristan, look, about yesterd-"  
  
He interrupted her, "You don't have to apologise. It was my fault. But I've got the message now, you don't want me as a friend, so, I wont be one. Now, please let me read."  
  
"No, I do want you as a friend, I just had a bad day, yesterday."  
  
"So when you have a bad day, you don't want me as a friend?"  
  
"I'm sorry! Can't you just accept my apology?"  
  
"Okay, friends?"  
  
"Friends." She stated, with a smile.  
  
He got back to his book. She just watched him, He looks so good when he's not being a jerk. I hope he has changed as much as I like to thin, he has. She though.  
  
While he sat there, he could feel her eyes on him. He loved the feeling. He, most importantly, loved her.  
  
Even though he didn't know it himself. 


	8. Another bad one

Chapter 8 "Another Bad One"  
  
Rory was walking through town, she was supposed to meet Lorelai in 2 minutes at Luke's. When she sat down, Lorelai was already there(with a huge cup of coffee in her hand).  
  
"Hey, mini me!"  
  
"Hey, mom!" She smiled.  
  
"So, babe, I was thinking." She made a pause to sigh. "Maybe you should make friends with Jess again?"  
  
"That was really hard for you, wasn't it?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know me."  
  
"That, I do."  
  
"So, what's the verdict?"  
  
"I'll try, another day."  
  
"Fine by me!" Lorelai smiled broadly.  
  
"I should go to school, now, mom."  
  
"Kay, bye offspring!"  
  
"Bye, coffee queen" She shouted on her way out of there.  
  
After school, Rory walked up to Tristan, who was standing by his locker.  
  
"Hi, my dear, good and very, very, very reliable friend!" She smiled.  
  
"What do you need, want or feel like, Mary?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh, so we're back on the 'Mary stage' ?"  
  
"Well, it fits you again."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you!"  
  
"You should." He smiled at her. "Now what did you want?"  
  
"What could you possibly mean by that?"  
  
"Please, Rory, you were sucking up to me, I want to know why."  
  
"Okay, I need." She inched closer to him and moved her lips inches away from his ear and said, ".COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was a little tensed up by the closeness, but, quickly got rid of it. "Let's go, my dear."  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan were sitting at starbucks, each sipping on a lovely cup of hot java.  
  
"This is heaven." Rory stated with a dreamy look on her face, while inhaling the coffee scent.  
  
"You know, it really is." Tristan agreed.  
  
They just sat there drinking, once and awhile, talking. Surprisingly, to them both, they, actually, felt so much more comfortable, just sitting there in each others presence. Suddenly, Rory checked her watch.  
  
"Shit!" She started, hurriedly, packing all of her stuff, up.  
  
"What? What is it?" Tristin asked, while helping her to pack up.  
  
"I'm late, I was supposed to be at grandma's at seven."  
  
"It's past seven?!" He asked in terror.  
  
"Yeah, it's 7:30!"  
  
"God, dad's going to kill me. Damn!" He started to walk out of there. "Come on, Rory, hurry!"  
  
They got in the car. "So, Tristan, why are you in a hurry?"  
  
"My dad had me fixed up on a stupid date at 6:30."  
  
"Oh." She said, suddenly getting a weird feeling about Tristan dating someone. She ignored the feeling. "Well, I've got Friday night dinner at my grandparents."  
  
"I'll drop you of there, then?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She said, still feeling weird.  
  
There was a long silence, Tristan broke it. "So, here we are."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the coffee and the company."  
  
"Yes, you to." He smiled.  
  
"Good luck on your date."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye, Tristan."  
  
  
  
Rory walked up to the door. The new maid answered it, Mina or Sarah or whatever her name was. She greeted Rory politely and showed her in to the dining room. Rory awkwardly walked in there.  
  
"Rory, dear, where on earth have you been?" Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, babe, we got worried." Lorelai added sarcastically. "Cause, I mean, you were like, 28 minutes late and god forbid that would ever hap-"  
  
Rory interrupted her, "I'm sorry, Grandma. Tristan took me out for coffee and we forgot about time."  
  
"Tristan, who is Tristan?"  
  
"He's just this guy at my school, grandma." She said.  
  
"What's his full name?"  
  
"Mom, why would you want to know his-" Lorelai tried, but her daughter interrupted her, once again.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, grandma."  
  
"Oh, well, well. The criminal boy." Emily said, snobbish. "Didn't he get sent away to military school?"  
  
"Yes he did, actually." Rory said, sounding defeated.  
  
"Didn't he brake into a safe, Mr Bowman's safe, to be exact?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"I forbid you to see him."  
  
"WHAT?" Lorelai and Rory shouted in unison.  
  
"You will not make friends with a felon, Rory. You can't." She said, determined.  
  
"I can to!" Rory said, sounding awfully upset.  
  
"You will not! I will not have you become some thief."  
  
"He is not a thief!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Oh, he is."  
  
"I'm going, now. See you at home, mom." Rory said, still sounding mad.  
  
Lorelai just stood there, "I can't believe, this actually surprised me. This is so typical of you, mom!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Lorelai." Emily said.  
  
  
  
Rory walked up to a huge mansion. She took a deep breath, and knocked. A butler in his mid fifties answered the door.  
  
"May I help you, miss?"  
  
Rory's eyes were full of tears, "Yes, um, is Tristan in, please?"  
  
"Yes, I believe, he just got back, who is wondering."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I will go tell mr. DuGrey."  
  
"Thank you." 


	9. It gets brighter, day by day

Chapter 9 "What have I done?"  
  
Tristan was sitting in his room, reading, his newest book. He had a hard time concentrating. So, he was, actually relived when someone knocked his door.  
  
"Come in!" He yelled.  
  
The man walked in, "Mr. DuGrey, there's a young lady downstairs looking for you. I would guess that it's pretty urgent."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Christian, I'll go right down."  
  
He didn't hurry, he knew that it only was Rachel, his date from earlier, asking him if they could meet again, or something. When he got to the end of the stairs, and saw a girl with coffee brown hair, instead of the blond one he had expected. He rushed over to her.  
  
She noticed that he was there and he marked that she was crying.  
  
"God, Rory, what happened?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not *sob* aloud to *sob* be with you" She anxiously walked around the foyer.  
  
He froze, "What?"  
  
She collected herself, a little "I'm not aloud to be with you."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"My grandmother, she's INSANE! She called you a thief and a felon and I just flipped!" She was all worked up, now. Tristan walked up to her he hugged her lightly, then he let go.  
  
"So, I guess we wont be seeing each other around, then?" He said sadly.  
  
Rory just stood there in shock.  
  
"What?" He said, uncomfortable.  
  
"You're fine with it?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"You're fine with not being my friend?"  
  
"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it, is there?"  
  
Rory was mad at him now, "THAT is what I mean to you? You just give up? I thought we were friends!! BUT, since it doesn't seem to bother you, then why the hell should I care?" She walked out of there, slamming the door shut. Tristan just stood there feeling bad.  
  
Rory entered the crap shack, to find that Lorelai wasn't home, yet. The decided to call Lane, since she had to complain to someone. That someone picked up at the third ring -  
  
"Kim's antiques."  
  
"Hi, Lane." She said, still crying.  
  
"Rory, what's the matter?" Lane asked in concern.  
  
Rory told the story. "I can't believe he didn't care! I was so sure he was in love with you!"  
  
"What?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, so, anyway. If he doesn't want to be my friend, then screw him!"  
  
"What ever you say." Lane said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I just think you should work this out with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because he is one of the few friends you have right now and the ONLY friend you have at Chilton, so you might want to hold on to him?"  
  
"You're right." She said and hung up.  
  
Lane stared into the dead phone, she mumbled "And that's the thanks I get for it."  
  
  
  
Rory walked in to Luke's and walked up to the counter. "Hey, Luke, where's Jess?"  
  
"Upstairs, forced to do homework."  
  
"Can I just go up and talk to him?"  
  
Luke looked unsure of what to reply. "Well, there's no harm in trying." He stated after about 2 minutes.  
  
Rory walked upstairs. Jess was lying on the bed, reading. "Hey." Rory said silently.  
  
"What?" He said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Um, uh, I was - no I am- or was- no, am here to apologize. Apologize about ev-"  
  
He interrupted her - "This better be good, Rory."  
  
"I'm sorry Jess! I can't take anything back! You know that I would if I could!!!"  
  
He ignored her and continued reading.  
  
"Okay, ignore me. At least I apologized, now, you have no reason to hate me."  
  
She turned and started walking out of there,  
  
"Hey, Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes, jess?" she replied, without turning around.  
  
"I don't hate you." he stated.  
  
"Good."  
  
She walked out of there. Today; she had gained one friend, and lost another.  
  
She walked home, she wasn't happy. She would've thought that this would make her VERY happy, but she wasn't happy, at all. She walked inside, she checked the voice mail.  
  
The first one was from Lane; *BEEEEEP* "Hi Rory. Lorelai to, if you're there. Rory, why did you hang up on me? Please call me and give me all the updates!! ."  
  
So was the second one; *BEEEEEP* "RORY! I told you to call me!!! I want to know what happened!!! HELLO? PICK UP RORY! DO IT! PICK THE PHONE UP RIGHT NOW LORE-" The message ended in the middle of the sentence.  
  
The next one wasn't from Lane; *BEEEEEP* "Hey Rory, this is Tristan. I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said. Of course I want to be your friend. You know that. I just hope you'll forgive me. Please call me back. (PAUSE) .if you feel like it, that is. "  
  
She picked the phone right up and called Tristan,  
  
"Rory?" He picked up at the first ring.  
  
"Were you sitting by the phone?" She laughed.  
  
"Maybe." He smirked.  
  
"I forgive." She stated.  
  
"I like the sound of that." He said gratefully.  
  
"So, Monday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right, bye, then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
NOW, she was happy, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Lorelai entered the room 1 hour later, with a VERY sad look on her face. She sat down at the end of the bed. Looking at her daughter.  
  
"Sweetie, what have I done?" 


End file.
